1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is a proposed projector having a connection section (base) connectable to a light bulb fixture, such as a light bulb attachment socket and a light bulb attachment receptacle (see JP-A-2005-99588, for example).
FIG. 9 is a descriptive view of the projector described in JP-A-2005-99588. A projector 800 shown in FIG. 9 is one of Examples in JP-A-2005-99588.
The projector 800 (hereinafter referred to as projector 800 of related art) has an exterior shape of a light bulb in itself and includes a projector enclosure 810 and a connection section 820 provided at the rear end 811 of the projector enclosure 810 (the end facing away from the end 812 on an image projection port side through which an image is projected). The connection section 820 forms the same base as that of a typical incandescent light bulb and is connectable to a light bulb fixture (which is assumed to be light bulb attachment socket) 910 of an illuminator fixture 900 or any other fixture. A projector connectable to a light bulb socket is therefore called a “light-bulb-type projector” in some cases in the specification.
The projector 800 of related art described above is used with the connection section 820 screwed into the light bulb attachment socket 910. The projector 800 is therefore problematic in that a user has a difficulty knowing the projection attitude of the projector 800 with respect to a display surface (not shown in FIG. 9).
In general, the projector 800 of the type described above projects an image, for example, on a wall surface in many cases instead of projecting an image on a screen in a conference room, a classroom, or any other similar place. It is therefore not easy to adjust the projecting attitude of the projector 800 in such a way that an image projected by the projector is displayed on a display surface in a state in which a viewer does not feel something is wrong with the image but the viewer comfortably looks at the image.
In particular, when the light bulb attachment socket 910 is disposed in a position in the vicinity of an inner vertex of an umbrella-shaped portion 920 having a relatively narrow opening and a long depth, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, part of the projector 800 attached to the light bulb attachment socket 910 or a large part thereof is covered with the umbrella-shaped portion 920, making the adjustment of the projecting attitude of the projector more difficult.